Quand sait–on que c'est fini
by MaryJane Potter
Summary: ¤Post Poudlard¤[HPGW,HPLL]Harry est le petit ami parfait, même trop parfait. Ginny s'apprête à le larguer, mais quand une porte se referme, dix autres s'ouvrent!
1. Chapter 1

**¤Disclaimers¤  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**¤Résumé¤  
(Rating T)**  
(_Post Poudlard : Harry-Ginny, Harry-Luna_)  
Harry est le petit ami parfait, peut-être même _trop_ parfait... Ginny s'apprête à le larguer, mais comme on dit, quand une porte se referme, dix autres s'ouvrent!

!**Avertissement**!  
Luna risque d'être un peu OOC...  
**Ne** tient** pas** compte du **Tome 6**, si ne n'est que des éléments de l'univers et non de l'histoire...

**¤Note de l'Auteur¤  
**À mon frère  
_celui que je déteste, mais que j'adore à la fois! _

À ma meilleure amie  
_celle que j'adore, mais que je déteste à la fois! _

Mais mise à part les blagues  
_JE VOUS AIMEUUUH GUYS! Même si vous me rendez folle!_

* * *

**Quand sait-on que c'est fini?  
**:Chapitre 1:  
Quand le cœur n'y est plus

Après une longue journée au travail, Ginny revenait à son appartement d'un quartier moldu. Elle aimait bien cet endroit, pas trop loin du Chemin de Traverse, mais pas trop près non plus. Juste assez près pour qu'après la job, elle puisse revenir à pied et prendre le temps de décompresser afin de ne pas ramener du boulot à la maison. Elle se faisait un schéma mental et cochait chaque item classé _boulot_ avant de l'oublier jusqu'au lendemain matin – si c'était un jour de la semaine.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait près du building, elle sortait ses clés de sa trousse, prête à déverrouiller sa porte. Bien sûr, quelques fois, elle aurait aimé mieux sortir sa baguette magique et faire un _Alohomora_ pour ne pas avoir à chercher ses...

« Foutues clés de merde, mais où est-ce qu'elles sont? » dit à bout Ginny. « Ah! Voilà... »

Elle entra dans son petit, mais douillet, appart et déposa son sac à main sur la table de l'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et actionna le répondeur qu'Harry lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait emménagé dans son premier chez-soi.

« Vous avez... 15... nouveaux messages, » déclara la voix robotique du répondeur.

« Bah, voyons... Juste 15? Il doit être malade aujourd'hui, » commenta Ginny en se servant du jus de citrouille et alla appuyer sur un des boutons de la machine.

« BIP! Nouveau message... 8... heure... 15... minutes. BIP! »

« _Salut Gin! J'ai dû te manquer de peu, j'allais t'offrir de déjeuner ensemble! Pas grave, je t'appelle au boulot! Bisou, Harry!_ »

« BIP! Nouveau message... 8... heure... 32... minutes. BIP! »

« _Salut Ginny! Je ne t'appellerai pas en fin de compte, mon patron vient de m'avertir qu'on a une réunion! Luv U, Harry!_ »

« BIP! Nouveau message... 8... heure... 57... minutes. BIP! »

« _Je t'aime, Gin! Devine on est quel jour? Aller, je te laisse deviner! Amour, Harry!_ »

« BIP! Nouveau message... 9... heure... 12... minutes. BIP! »

« _Ma douce Ginny! As-tu deviné? Pas encore? Je t'embrasseuh, Harry!_ »

« Bon, ça suffit, » souffla Ginny en appuyant sur le bouton rouge.

« Voulez-vous effacer tous les messages? »

« OUI! » s'écria-t-elle en frappant le bouton rouge de son poing. « Il va me tuer! »

DRIIIINNG!

« AAAAAHHHH! »

« Ginny? »

Ginny souffla en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie derrière la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et fit entrer Luna, son amie depuis Poudlard. Luna n'était plus la jeune fille loufoque, qui s'habillait de manière extravagante, qui était plus dans son monde imaginaire que dans la vie réelle. Non, Luna était devenue une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, avec des yeux d'un bleu étincelant. Elle était beaucoup plus vive et moins naïve qu'à l'époque, mais gardait tout de même ce petit quelque chose qui disait que c'était Luna.

« Ça va? » demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

« Ouais, c'est Harry... Il va finir par me tuer avec trop d'affection et de gah-gahllerie... Non, vraiment, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose! »

Luna suivit Ginny dans le salon et prit place dans un des divans deux places. Elle regarda la rousse et ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur son attitude des dernières semaines. Elle semblait à bout de nerf à chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait le nom d'Harry ou pire quand Harry se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle partait des chicanes pour aucune raison et Harry, en tant que bon copain, la laissait se défouler sur lui. Luna comprenait encore moins l'attitude du célèbre Garçon-qui-a-vaincu.

« Ginny, je comprends pas? Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches? Enfin... c'est l'amour de ta vie, non? »

Ginny bouda, « Mouais... Enfin, Luna! Il est trop... trop... et trop... aarrggg! Je suis pu capable! Il m'énerve pour un rien, il est trop gentil! Trop attentif! Trop charmant! Trop _parfait_! JE. SUIS. PU. CAPABLE! J'ai même essayé de le mordre l'autre soir pour qu'il se fâche contre moi! Rien à faire! »

« Mordre quelqu'un en plein acte, ça porte à confusion, Gin! »

« Comment tu sais que c'était pendant... »

« Tu me l'as dit hier! » coupa Luna en secouant la tête.

« Oh, oui... OOOHH! C'est vrai! Je t'ai conté ce qu'il... »

« Ouiiin, » souffla Luna en se levant. « Du thé? »

Ginny sembla déçue, « Ouais... »

Luna revint dans la salle de séjour en faisant léviter un plateau, « Gin, si tu ne l'aimes plus, tu devrais le laisser, tu sais... Ça ne sera que plus dur si tu laisses ça traîner longtemps et ça ne fera aucun bien ni à toi ni à lui! »

« Mais je l'aime! Enfin... je crois que je l'aime... »

Luna secoua la tête d'exaspération, « Écoute-toi! Tu ne crois que si tu te poses des questions à savoir si tu l'aimes encore, c'est un gros problème? »

Ginny prit une tasse de thé et en but une gorgée afin de ne pas répondre à Luna. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avouer à la blonde qu'elle avait s'en doute raison, premièrement, pour elle-même et deuxièmement, pour... elle-même!

En faite, si Ginny donnait raison à Luna, ça reviendrait à dire qu'elle n'aimait plus Harry – ou du moins plus comme au début de leur relation. Et accepter ce fait renvoyait à dire qu'une grande partie de sa vie – quatre années et des poussières – s'effondrait, se volatilisait sous ses yeux.

Juste penser à laisser Harry lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur. Maintenant, accepter que c'était la seule chose à faire, c'était comme remuer ce même couteau dans le cœur déjà meurtri. Non, elle ne voulait pas avoir mal et encore moins _lui _faire mal!

« Ginny! Ne me dis pas que tu penses laisser cette affaire comme elle est! » la gronda Luna.

« Naooon... Je vais m'organiser pour qu'il me laisse! Oui, oui! C'est bien ça! » dit-elle en levant son index vers le plafond. « Si je fais croire à Harry que la décision de rompre vient de lui, il n'aura pas aussi mal que si c'est moi qui le laisse! »

« Mais t'es folle! » s'écria Luna offusquée. « Je ne te laisserais pas faire! Tu ne peux pas laisser Harry penser ça quand c'est toi le problème! »

« Qui a dit que c'était moi le problème! » dit Ginny d'une manière espiègle.

« Ah, pis, arrange-toi avec tes problèmes! » répliqua Luna en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Non! Attends, Luna! J'ai une autre solution! » l'arrêta Ginny en se mettant entre son amie et la porte.

« Pousse-toi, j'en ai rien à cirer! »

« Écoute-moi! Je t'en priiiiiie, Lunie! » supplia Ginny en s'accrochant aux épaules de Luna.

« Okayyyy! Mais arrête de tirer sur mon nouveau pull! »

« Oh, désolée, » sourit Ginny en remontant ses manches. « Okay, alors écoute ça! » continua-t-elle en l'entraînant de nouveau vers le salon. « Tu vas aller voir Harry et lui expliquer la situation! »

« QUOI! Mais tu délire grave! _JE_ ne vais pas être un pion dans la ligne de tire! Fait ton sale boulot toi-même! »

« Oh, je t'en supplie, Luny-Lune! Qu'est-ce que t'aimes mieux, ce plan ou l'autre plus foireux? »

---

«´¨·. '¤ MaryJane Potter ¤' .·´¨»

---


	2. Chapter 2

**¤Disclaimers¤  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**¤Résumé¤  
(Rating T)**  
(_Post Poudlard : Harry-Ginny, Harry-Luna_)  
Harry est le petit ami parfait, peut-être même _trop_ parfait... Ginny s'apprête à le larguer, mais comme on dit, quand une porte se referme, dix autres s'ouvrent!

!**Avertissement**!  
Luna risque d'être un peu OOC...  
**Ne** tient** pas** compte du **Tome 6**, si ne n'est que des éléments de l'univers et non de l'histoire...

**¤Note de l'Auteur¤  
**À mon frère  
_celui que je déteste, mais que j'adore à la fois! _

À ma meilleure amie  
_celle que j'adore, mais que je déteste à la fois! _

Mais mise à part les blagues  
_JE VOUS AIMEUUUH GUYS! Même si vous me rendez folle!_

* * *

**Quand sait-on que c'est fini?  
**:Chapitre 2:  
L'amour ne m'aime pas

Dans son loft, au dernier étage du bâtiment qu'occupait le magasin des jumeaux Weasley, Harry préparait une surprise à sa petite amie. Il avait un sourire qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il s'acharnait à la tâche et l'odeur du filet mignon qu'il avait appris à préparer de peine et misère lors de sa première année dans son domicile, remplissait la cuisine et allait bientôt envahir la totalité du salon.

Il remua une nouvelle fois les pâtes qui allaient accompagner son plat principal. La sauce alfredo crémeuse, commençait à avoir une bonne consistance et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que si les cours de Potions à Poudlard avaient été aussi facile, il aurait eu Optimal dans ses ASPICs – bof, il se contenterait de son Effort Exceptionnel, ce n'était pas si mal tout de même.

Le brun aux lunettes se pressa un peu plus, il éteint les ronds de la cuisinière et plaça la table d'un coup de baguette. Il se remémora le dernier message qu'il avait laissé à Ginny:

« _Hé Gin! J'ai une surprise pour toi, chérie! Ne soit pas en retard! 5h tapante! Je t'attends avec impatience! Celui qui t'aimeras toujours, Harry!_ »

Il regarda son horloge grand-père et nota qu'il lui restait une bonne demi-heure. Il plaça les assiettes, leur jeta un sort de réchaud et regarda la vue d'ensemble de la table à dîner. Un bouquet de lys se trouvait dans le centre, les serviettes placées comme dans un grand restaurant – Hermione lui avait montré l'origami avec beaucoup de patience.

Cela fait, Harry alla prendre une douche rapide. Il sortit, se rasa devant le miroir et mit une lotion d'après-rasage. Il donna à ses cheveux une tenu pêle-mêle à l'aide d'un peu de gel coiffant, juste pour lui donner un look de bourreau des cœurs. Il enfila une chemise blanche ajustée à son corps fin de joueur invétéré de Quidditch et mit un jeans.

Ding! Dong!

Harry courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta devant le miroir qui s'y trouvait, il replaça une mèche et souffla avant d'ouvrir avec un grand élan!

« CHÉRIE! » cria-t-il en sautant sur la jeune fille... blonde.

« ARRRRGGG! » hurla Luna. « HARRYY! C'EST PAS GINNYYY! »

Harry se recula brusquement, « Luna! » Il rougit. « Heu... désolé, je croyais que c'était Gin, » dit-il en regardant dans le couloir cherchant Ginny, la main sur sa nuque. « Mais, entre... »

« Merci, » dit-elle en se méfiant de son hôte.

« Ça va, Luna! Je ne vais pas te manger! Je me suis trompé, ça peut arriver à tout l'monde! »

« Mouais, » dit-elle hésitante avant de commencer à rire.

Luna s'avança jusqu'à dans le salon, « Hum... Ça sent bon... »

« Ouais, j'ai... j'ai préparé un petit quelque chose à Gin, » répliqua Harry en pointant négligemment sa belle table à dîner toute placée pour une grande occasion.

Luna aurait voulu mourir à la minute même que ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur la table. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée? Elle n'avait pas voulu que Ginny fasse pire à Harry, donc avait accepté de se sacrifier au combat comme un bon soldat sur la ligne de front, mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait dans le champ de bataille, elle voulait reculer. Luna n'était peut-être pas une Gryffondor, mais elle était de loin d'être un déserteur!

Elle prit son courage à dix mains et se tourna vers Harry qui... semblait si heureuuuuux! Avec ce sourire d'un bienheureux, d'un gars complètement et totalement en amour! Les yeux qui ne te regardent pas vraiment, car il pense toujours à l'élue de son cœur. Les joues d'un rosé plus qu'attirant dû à toute l'excitation à la seule pensée de faire plaisir à l'amour de sa vie.

« _LUNA! REMUE-TOI! C'EST JUSTE POUR SON BIEN!_ » se gifla mentalement Luna. « Harry? »

Harry tourna son regard vers l'ancienne Serdaigle et lui sourit, « Oui? »

« Heu... je... je suis ici parce... parce qu... »

« Oh! Attends! Je dois te montrer mon cadeau! » dit-il en la prenant par les épaules et l'assoyant dans le fauteuil et courut vers sa chambre à l'étage. « TU SAIS, LUNA, » cria-t-il du haut de la chambre qui était à air ouvert, « JE SUIS CONTENT QUE TU SOIS ICI, JE VAIS POUVOIR Avoir ton avis! » Harry venait de redescendre et tenait une petite boîte en velours dans sa main.

Luna se leva rapidement, « OH MON DIEU! HARRY! » dit-elle en crise d'hyper ventilation.

« Voyons, Luna... Ça va? » paniqua Harry. « Viens, t'asseoir! »

« NON... JE... PEUX... PAS... » dit-elle haletant fortement.

Les yeux de Luna se remplirent de larmes et elle ne put les empêcher de couler répétant sans cesse '_Je suis tellement désolée, oh tellement désolée, Harry!_'. Et cela fit paniquer Harry encore plus.

« Mais voyons, Luna, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » dit-il la serrant contre sa poitrine pour la réconforter.

Après s'être quelque peu calmer, Luna se décolla d'Harry et essuya ses yeux, « Oh, je suis désolée, j'ai tâché ta belle chemise... »

Harry regarda sa chemise qui avait des tâches de mascara et haussa les épaules, « Bah, c'est rien, un coup de baguette et ça n'y apparaîtra plus... Est-ce que ça va, toi? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, « C'est juste que j'ai paniqué... Tu voulais demander à Ginny de t'é... ? »

« D'emménager! » coupa Harry tout souriant, en ressortant la petite boîte qu'il ouvrit, une clé s'y trouvait. « Je sens que c'est le bon moment! »

Luna s'effondra dans le premier divan, « OOOHHH! » et commença à rire hystériquement.

Harry sourit face à sa réaction, puis devint pensif, « Au faite, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu venais me voir? »

Luna s'arrêta, « Heu... ouais... Écoute, Harry, c'est rien de personnel et je n'avais pas l'choix... Tu sais que je t'aime bien, t'es un gars super et tout... Le copain idéal... mignon, attentif, charm... »

« Heu, Luna, tu me fais peur... J'ai déjà une copine et tu sais, c'est ta meilleure amie... Qui va arriver d'ici quelques secondes... » coupa Harry mal à l'aise.

« Justement... Ginny ne viendra pas, Harry... »

« Quoi? Oh, je vois, elle travaille tard encore ce soir... »

« Non, Harry... Elle ne viendra plus jamais ici... Bon, elle va peut-être revenir chercher ses affaires personnelles, ou quand tu vas l'inviter et que cette histoire de rupture se sera tassée... »

« RUPTURE !? » cria Harry.

« Ouais... Elle... Ginny te quitte... »

Harry s'effondra dans un fauteuil en face de celui de Luna et prit sa tête dans ses mains, « Pourquoi? » souffla-t-il.

Luna ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle se leva et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil où Harry se trouvait et commença à passer sa main dans son dos. Harry craqua à ce moment-là et sur ses bras repliés, il s'accota sur les genoux de Luna, pleurant sa peine d'amour.

« _Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je fais?_ » se répéta Luna dans la tête.

« Chuis qu'un con! J'ai rien vu aller! » sanglotait Harry.

« Oh, non, Harry! Ne te blâme pas... Shhh... » continua Luna le réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Harry releva la tête, « Tu peux me l'dire, Luna... Elle voit quelqu'un d'autre? C'est ça la raison? »

« Heu... Je crois pas, » réfléchit Luna, mais se reprit vite voyant le regard larmoyant qu'Harry lui lançait, « Non! Non, elle ne voit personne! C'est juste qu'elle... elle étouffait dans la relation... »

« Alors, c'est de ma faaauuuute! J'ai été qu'un connaaaaard! »

« Ne dis pas ça, Harry! »

Mais pour l'instant rien ne calmait Harry.

---

«´¨·. '¤ MaryJane Potter ¤' .·´¨»

---


End file.
